prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (May 28, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes May 21, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes June 4, 2010 }} The May 28, 2010 Super Viernes featured the traditional six match format CMLL uses for the majority of their Super Viernes shows, including a Lightning match and a match featured the women's division. The main event of the evening was a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match which featured the CMLL debut of Giant Bernard, visiting Mexico on behalf of New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Traditionally the NJPW wrestlers are booked as rúdos (bad guys) and often as part of a faction called La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave"), but Bernard was teamed up with técnicos (good guys) Jon Strongman and Shocker for this show. Prior to the May 28 Super Viernes it had been announced that Giant Bernard would wrestle on CMLL's June 6, 2010 Sin Salida event opposite Strongman, leading people to expect that Giant Bernard would turn on his partners during the Super Viernes main event. Bernard and Los Guapos International (Strongman and Shocker) faced the team of Héctor Garza, El Terrible and El Texano, Jr. with the power and size of both Giant Bernard and Strongman proving to be too much for the opposing team, intimidating them early on with their brute force. During most of the match both Strongman and Bernard had to chase the rúdo team around the ring. When Shocker was in the ring the rúdo team had a chance, but once Strongman tagged in he and Bernard dominated the first fall, easily pinning their opponents after 7:39 of wrestling. The second fall picked up where the first left off, with Strongman landing a Torture rack slam on Texano, Jr. while Giant Bernard defeated Garza following a Baldo Bomb (A Chokebomb pin), winning the match in just over 10 minutes in two straight falls. During the event Strongman and Bernard cooperated without showing any signs of tension, it was later announced that they would be on opposite teams on the June 4, 2010 Super Viernes without an explanation of why Bernard was booked on the rúdo side a week later. The driving force behind the semi-main event was the building feud between Máximo and Ola Amarilla representative Taichi towards a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match at Sin Salida. Máximo teamed up with Volador, Jr. and El Hijo del Fantasma to face off against Taichi and Okumura as well as Ray Mendoza. Jr. who often teams with La Ola Amarilla when they are a man short for Trios matches. Máximo managed to pin Taichi to win the first fall after only 3:40 of wrestling. When the Exotico Máximo tried to kiss Taichi during the second fall the Japanese wrestler was so offended by the gesture that he kicked Máximo in the groin area in full view of the referee, drawing a disqualification for his team and a two falls to none loss. In the fourth match of the evening 2/3 of the group Poder Mexica (Sangre Azteca and Misterioso, Jr.) teamed up with Cancerberos del Infierno representative Euforia to take on the team of |Blue Panther, Valiente and Ángel de Oro, in a match that had no particular background going into the event except for the fact that Poder Mexica and Pólvora had defeated Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel de Oro, Ángel Azteca, Jr. and Ángel de Plata) during the previous week's Super Viernes. the teams split the first two falls between them, leading to a third fall where Blue Panther forced Misterioso, Jr. to submit to a Fujiwara armbar. The third fall came after 16:47 of wrestling, making it the longest match of the night. The third match of the night was the Lightning match, a one fall match with a 10-minute time limit that featured the veteran Cancerbero wrestling the rookie Rush in what was Rush's first ever Lightning match. The veteran dominates most of the match, punishing Rush with a series of high impact moves, but it is not enough for Cancerbero to gain the pin fall on the rookie. Rush turns the momentum around with a kick to the stommach, followed by a Michinoku Driver that left Cancerberos on the mat long enough for Rush to climb the ropes and execute a Senton splash to gain the victory. The May 28 Super Viernes featured a six-woman's tag team match as the second match of the evening. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) regular Dark Angel (who wrestles as Sarita in TNA) teamed up with Luna Mágica and Lluvia, taking on a team captained by the CMLL World Women's Champion La Amapola, teaming with the Mexican National Women's Champion Princesa Blanca and the Japanese Mima Shimoda. During the first fall Princesa Blanca and La Amapola kicked their opponents out of the ring and prevented them from coming to the aid of Dark Angel as Mima Shimoda defeated for the first fall. In the second fall Luna Magica is able to pin Mima Shimoda while Lluvia forced Princesa Blanca to submit to a Double Nelson hold. The third fall almost ends the same way the first fall did with Dark Angel and Mima Shimoda in the ring while La Amapola and Princesa Blanca were keeping Luna Magica and Lluvia out of the ring. But this time Dark Angel managed to turn the tables on Shimoda and defeated her following a Tiger Driver. The opening match featured a tag team contest between rúdos Disturbio and Semental and the técnico team of Starman and Metálico. Neither team worked as a regular tag team leading up to the event but were paired up by CMLL for the show. In this instance Starman and Metálico defeated the rúdo team, two falls to one in a match that went just over 12 minutes. Results ; *Starman and Metálico defeated Disturbio and Semental (12:10) *Dark Angel, Luna Mágica and Lluvia defeated La Amapola, Princesa Blanca and Mima Shimoda in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (9:50) *Rush defeated Cancerbero in a Lighting Match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (8:47) *Blue Panther, Valiente and Ángel de Oro defeated Poder Mexica (Sangre Azteca and Misterioso, Jr.) and Euforia 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (16:47) *Volador, Jr., El Hijo del Fantasma and Máximo defeated Ray Mendoza. Jr., Taichi and Okumura 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (8:45) *Giant Bernard, Jon Strongman and Shocker defeated Héctor Garza, El Terrible and El Texano, Jr. 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (10:56) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events